falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zion Expedition
The People Leader: Tommy Keene 2nd of command: James Morrison Medic: Doc Jacobson Mercs: Ryan (Grenadier), Ronny (Sniper) and Johnny (Dumb ass texas cowboy armed with a cowboy repeater) Jackalex13 02:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 The Ambush The group managed to get to Zion and they started to take a rest while Tommy looks at the view. The group then started continuing the journey until James sees a legion scout at a hill. It's the Legion! open fire! The mercs killed the legion scout except legion troops came by and they managed to kill several of them until they were outnumbered. A Centurion went to the group and forced them to bow and throw their weapons except for the cowboy and the Centurion kicks his groin. You are all here to be slaves in the Legion and you will never escape from us and you will wear these collars and clothes. While the Centurion is talking, Tommy spots a tribal with a spear gun and another tribal with a bow and arrow. The tribal with the spear gun kills the Centurion (the spear goes through the Centurion's neck) and several more tribals rescue the group and kill the legion troops. The Tribe After the Legion slaughter, a tribal comes up to Tommy. We are Dead Horses, I am Tree Crow and our mighty leader is Joshua Graham. (Tommy thanks the Dead Horses) Thank you Tree Crow, I'm Tommy Keene and these are my friends. Where is your leader? (Tree Crow then leads the group to the Dead Horses Camp) (Tommy looks around the camp and sees painting on rocks) Where is your leader Tree Crow? (Tree Crow turns around) Dead Horse Point in Utah, we had a war against White Legs a few months ago. A man with a strange thing on his hand saved us and the Sorrows from Salt Upon Wounds. ( Tommy gets his Pip Boy and shows it to Tree Crow) You mean this thing, It's uh called a Pip Boy. (Tree Crows touchs the PB) Come, I shall take you to Seeing Star, he is Dead Horses oracle and my father. The group follows Tree Crow and he shows them to Seeing Star. (Tree Crow talks to Seeing Star) Father, these people are hunting the Legion and they need our help. What will happen to them? (Seeing Star grabs a cup and fills it with water and punga fruit) You, drink this. it will make you see future. (Tommy grabs the cup and drinks it) What do you see? (Tommy sees a vision where he is captured and James is beaten up, Doc Jacobson and Anthony tied on a post and the mercs crucified) Fuck! I saw myself being captured by the Legion, James was beaten up, Doc and Anthony are tied to a wooden post and the mercs crucified. that is one fucked up vision you know. (The Cowboy goes to Tommy) Well those bastards should know we ain't gonna be on a fuckin post and we gonna need some grub and a rub, y'all know what i'm sayin. The group ignores the Cowboy and they leave the cave. (Doc Jacobson grabs a stimpak and injects Tommy) You need it Tommy, you don't wanna die right. The Centurion Leader The group started walking and they saw a Legion Keep Out sign. (Tommy walks to the keep out sign) If this is a keep out sign, how come I don't see any Legion troops. The group turned around and they saw a couple of Legion troops and Romulus holding a Dead Horses scout head. (Tommy gets his gun) Kill them all! (The group picked up their guns until several Legion soldiers knocked them out with rifles and Romulus comes to Tommy) Why are you here? Speak you filthy dog! (Tommy looks up to Romulus) I want to kill you for what you did to my cousin. (Romulus knocks out Tommy by kicking his face). Romulus brings the group to his camp and told his soldiers to crucify the mercs, tie Doc Jacobson to a post and torturing James Morrison. (Tommy opens his eyes) What the hell happen? (Romulus walks to Tommy) You are awake, that's good because I will throw you off the cliff while you are covered in pitch and set on fire, just like how Caesar did to Graham 5 years ago. I will take you to your friends when I come back. (Romulus walks out his tent). 1 day later. (Romulus gets in his tent and finds Tommy sleeping) Wake up you dog, it's time for you to meet your friends and family. The Fall of Romulus (Tommy becomes enraged) YOU BASTARD! I will kill you, Anthony does not deserve this. (Romulus chuckles) He does, I have 2 ways to kill him. One, I tie him to the post where your doctor is and I cover both of them in pitch and they are set on fire and two, I crucify him and I cut his stomach open where my companion Lupa will devour his remains. (Tommy tries to stand) I wanna kill you so badly Romulus. (Romulus grabs his sword and points it at Tommy's neck) I don't have time for you to taunt me, Now let me take you to your friends and I will make this very quick. Romulus orders his men to pick up Tommy and they leave the tent and Tommy can see the mercs crucified, Lupa devouring a Dead Horse stalker, James tied to a rock and Doc Jacobson and Anthony tied to a post with a bucket of pitch and a lighter. Anthony! (Romulus elbows Tommy's face) Shut up before I throw you off this cliff! (Romulus orders his men to drop Tommy on his feet) My fellow legionaries, it is time to see these savages burn, eaten and killed! (The legion troops raise their machetes in the air and wooing). Tommy couldn't stand since he was tied up but he can see Tree Crow (stealthy) ordering his men to hide in the bushes and telling them to wait for his command and Tommy can see a decanus standing next to the post where Anthony and Doc Jacobson are. (Romulus walks to Anthony and starts speaking in Roman) Timp pentru a muri. (Anthony doesn't what he is saying) Doc, what did he say? (Doc Jacobson turn his head to his right and speaks) Time to die, it's good meeting you Anthony and your cousin is a great man. Tree Crow orders his men to fire and all the Dead Horses tribals kill most of the legion and Tree Crow frees Tommy and hands him a knife while Tree Crow rescues James from being killed. Anthony it's great to see you again and you too Doc. Just get us out of here Tommy! (Tommy cuts the rope) Anthony, get a weapon and Doc, well get a weapon and hide behind that rock. I don't want to risk losing a fucking doctor. (Doc nods and hides behind a rock) Allright cousin, let's get payback. Tommy, Anthony, James, Tree Crow and a few Dead Horses tribals (most of them were killed by Romulus and some just couldn't take it so they ran away from the slaughterhouse) killed the remaining legion troops and James kills Lupa by beheading her. LUPAAAA NOOO!! (James throws Lupa's head to Romulus) '' '' You fucking demon! I will kill you for what you did to my companion! (James shakes his head) Since when did the Legion sweared huh Romulus. (James laughs and Romulus grabs a spear and throws it to James shoulder) Ow fuck! (Anthony throws a bucket of pitch to Romulus) Arghhh (Tommy turns to Tree Crow) Tree Crow, do you have a fire bomb? (Tree Crow grabs a fire bottle from his back) Here. Thanks Tree Crow. (Tommy lights the fire bottle) Time to die ROMULUS! (Tommy throws the fire bottle to Romulus) Arghhh, Nooooooooooo! (Anthony kicks Romulus and he falls of the cliff) Goodbye Romulus. (Anthony and Tommy looks down at the river and finds Romulus's body disappeared) Where is his body!? Tommy, fuck Romulus lets just go back home OK. (Tommy and Anthony goes to Tree Crow and he rewards them with a bracelet) Umm what is this bracelet Tree Crow? My Friend, that bracelt gives you good luck, it helped me survived Yao Gui attacks and the Legion. (Anthony walks to the rock where Doc Jacobson is and picks him by shoulder) Thanks Anthony, couldn't done it without you and Tommy. (James walks to Jacobson) Umm, you forgot me Doc, I ain't a ghost or a imagination. The group reunites and they say goodbye to Tree Crow where he walks alone to Dead Horse Camp. They walked for almost an hour and they see the cave where it leads to the Mojave Wasteland. Ending And so the group finished the Expedition, they all return to their normal lives and the Caesars Legion will be a story for children. '' ''Tommy and Anthony became famous as they helped the NCR numerous times and they were personally honored by President Kimball when they saved 20 NCR soldiers at Cottonwood Cove. They re-opended the Lucky 38 so that everyone will be welcome to join the old Pre-War glory casino. They both settled down where they eventually marry, have children and grow old as they continue their happy lives. James became head of security in the Lucky 38 and he kept his armor and his weapons in a storage locker with the words that says J. Morrison. Hero of Vegas. During the ceremony of re-opening the Lucky 38, James recognises a fellow squadmate and girlfriend Taylor. James, remembering that he promise to marry her quickly proposes to her. James remembers the words he said to Taylor before retiring. It was worth it. '' With Anthony and Tommy's help, Doc Jacobson build a clinic where people and children go there whenever they are sick, injured, paralyzed and have psychological problems. Jacobson convinced Julie Farkas to give 6 Followers of the Apocalypse members so we won't be working alone.'' After a long and troubled past in the Mojave Wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled and people died just like what they did in the Old World because War. War never changes.... Thank you for reading this story. Category:Novels Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys